Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta)
0102RB
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x980102RBxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Ruud A. M. Scheffers, in Honselersdijk, in 2000. The new cultivar was obtained as a natural mutation of Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta with cultivar name xe2x80x98Compacta Variegataxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in 1998. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x980102RBxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. leaf coloration which is unlike any other known Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) variety;
2. leaf margin is approximately 1 mm to 10 mm in width, and dark green (RHS 139 A);
3. Center stripe is approximately 2 to 10 mm in width, and greyish green very fine stripes (between RHS 189 A and 190 D);
4. two other stripes between center stripe and margin are approximately 1 to 5 mm in width of pure white; and
5. the stripe between the pure white stripe and the center stripe is green (RHS 145 A), approximately 5 to 10 mm in width with very fine white lines.
xe2x80x980102RBxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype on the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe plants grown in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
In comparison with the well-known Dracaena cultivar Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) xe2x80x98Compacta Variegataxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x980102RBxe2x80x99 has similar shaped and structured leaves but the coloration is entirely different.